


The Cape Adventure

by Lwoorl



Series: Project-Miracle-Verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Mister Miracle (Comics 2017), New Gods (Comics)
Genre: Apokolips, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gen, New Genesis, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Warning for depiction of vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Mira's first adventure as a new superhero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make an actual series around Mira... Cause I really liked her.... So, like. Here we are.  
> I'm probably gonna write stuff abt when she's a kid, when she's an adult, when she's a teen, etc etc etc, the entire bag of things. I'm writing first of her as a teen cause.... Cause I worked hard on thinking about her costume _goddamnit_
> 
> Ages:  
> Mira: 17  
> Jacob: 15

"Your dad is going to kill me."

"Which one?"

"Both!" Jacob exclaims, pressing the back of his hand against his eyes. "This is a terrible idea, Project."

"Hey, no names in the field!" Mira replies and in exchange he just gives her an unimpressed look. "If you were gonna complain why didn't you say it before-" She places a hand on top of the metallic plate on her chest. "I got-" The hand moves towards one of her elbow pads. "This-" She touches her mask. "Suit!" 

"I did. All the way. The entire process. From you asking to Oberon taking the measurements to building it to you dressing up to-"

"Well, then you know I don't listen to you so shut up!" She rolls her eyes, then remembers he can't see her face under the mask and rolls her entire head. "Besides, my family doesn't kill!"

"Your uncle Red might." 

"Oh, and since when is the all powerful god afraid of my human uncles?" 

_ "It's Batman!" _

"Uncle Red is not Batman!"

"Fine." He rolls his eyes. "Is  _ close enough _ to be Batman. Batman that kills. Come on, you know what I mean." 

"Oh, it will be fiiineeee~" She says, moving to rest her chin on top of Jacob's head. Seriously, when did he become this tall? Even sitting down he's almost as tall as her standing. Freaking godly grown spurs, man. "Your parents let you do the whole superhero stick so you get it, right? I'm old enough anyway, gotta open my wings, fly away, leave the nest and-"

"Crash with a window, fall to the ground and break all your bones?" He interrupts with a smirk. She glares, and then, again, remembers she's wearing a full-face mask. She really needs to reconsider switching to a domino. 

"Look, if you keep being a pain I'm going to push you out of this building." Mira threatens, moving to sit next to him, her shoulder touching his bicep as her legs swing over the edge. Wordlessly, Jacob puts a hand on her forearm, as if fearing she's going to slip and fall. It's a cute gesture, and it makes her feel warm all over. 

"I just think it's stupid. They said you can join the family business when you graduate college so why rush it? You know what's going to happen? Because I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. They're going to figure out you're out punching people because you have the subtlety of an elephant running through a hospital's ICU-"

"That's mean."

"-And they're going to get  _ so  _ mad they aren't going to let you touch another grappling gun until you're forty. And  _ then  _ they're going to kill me." 

"Oh, please." She puts her hands together and concentrates on what she wants to make. Two seconds later she's holding a tiny bity grappling gun, the size of ¾ apples. Courtesy of uncle Tim. "Like I need to touch another one."

"So you admit they're going to kill me." 

"Hey, I never said they wouldn't." She shrugs. Jacob bites his lips and looks at her with his eyebrows furrowing, his jaw tensed like he's honest to God worried her family is going to throw a Radion bomb at him. 

It's funny, how he can look like that even as he wears his battle armor, a downright rip off of his mom's suit minus the helmet that by any means shouldn't allow him to look this vulnerable and  _ damnit  _ she has no resistance against this damn idiot when he puts on his overgrown puppy face. 

"It's going to be fine, ok? Promise. If anything they're going to be glad you're babysitting me. They know how stubborn I can be with this stuff, no one's going to blame you."

"...Maybe." He mutters.

"...You're supposed to say _'I'm not babysitting you, I'm just hanging out with my best friend who's 100% capable of taking care of herself.'_ I'm offended." She complains, her face the image of seriousness (Wait, he can't see that). Jacob raises an eyebrow like he's wondering if she really didn't realize he's here just so she doesn't get hurt on her first outing, so Mira tips her head like she does when she grins while telling a good joke and a smile breaks through Jacob's face.

"Right. Of course you are."

"So, now that that's settled." She says, standing up and aiming her grappling to a nearby building. "Let's get going, we don't have all night!" She pulls the trigger and flies away. 

The night goes well. She stops a mugging and saves a convenience store from being robbed with her own fists before deciding to make up a boomerang and later a taser, all the way while Jacob sits nearby and watches, his arms crossed. He seems like he wants to intervene later, when some drunk guy pulls out a knife, but she just disarms him with a well aimed kick.

"I thought you were going to chicken out." He quietly admits later, as they take a break to sit in an alley and eat her favorite lollipops, her mask raised just enough for her to eat, but not so much it lets her eyes being seen. She should have thought about wearing a domino under it.

"Since when do I look like a coward to you?!" She complains, biting into the candy. Then bending the plastic stick with her teeth until it's all curved.

"No, of course not." Jacob amends. "Just... Knives don't do anything to me and I still freaked the hell out the first time someone tried to attack me with one. You were pretty cool all the way through, and I'm sure some of these guys even had guns."

"Oh… Yeah. I guess." 

Throwing the plastic stick into one of her pockets Mira puts her mask back in place, hoping it will hide the soft blush spreading through her cheeks.  _ Stupid idiot and his stupid compliments.  _ She's got it well deserved to be honest. Only she is stupid enough to get a crush on a dumbass like Jacob Free. 

"I guess I'm used to sparring with my family. Most weapons don't do much for me." She shrugs. Jacob looks like he's about to say something else when there's a  _ boom  _ and a portal of light opens in the middle of the alley.

"Oh. Great." Jacob grunts as a white and red figure steps out of the boom tube. "What do you want?" 

"I'm happy to see you too, Jacob." 

"Hey, Lightray!" She stands to greet him, then remembers she's supposed to be a superhero right now and slows down. "My name's Miracle Worker, the new superhero in town. nice to meet you!" She extends a hand. He shakes it.

"It's nice to see you too, Project Miracle."

"Ah, shucks." She sighs. "What gave me away?"

"Let me see. A female teenager superhero who seems to be friends with Jacob Free and whose superhero name contains the word Miracle. I have no idea who that could be." He teases. Mira pouts and then puts her hands on her hips as she remembers she's wearing a mask. 

"Whatever you want. I'm busy." Jacob says, all gruff and angry like he's gonna throw a tantrum. She walks back towards him and pinches his cheek. 

"Don't be mean. Lightray's cool." 

"You're required in New Genesis-" Lightray starts to say but Mira interrupts. 

"You told me you weren't going to join the war." She says, because that's the first thing her minds jump to at that sentence. Jacob raises an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth goes up.

"And I'm not." 

"Oh. Oh sheet did you do something illegal then?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you gotta go to heaven?"

"I'm just-"

"Jacob has insisted to seek training in New Genesis." Lightray brings the conversation back on track. "He's been assisting to one session every two days." 

"Oh… Wait why isn't your mom training you?"

"You kidding? She's  _ brutal." _

"Ah."

"And anyway I'm not supposed to have the next one until tomorrow." He frowns, now speaking back to Lightray. "You can't just tell me to go out of schedule." 

Lightray sighs. "I'm afraid your instructor won't be available starting tomorrow, and it will take at least three days to find you a replacement. I thought you would appreciate not having to skip a session. After all, it didn't seem like you were doing anything important."

"What the-" Jacob stands up and point a finger at her. "I'm hanging out with my friend! What do you mean not important?! Fuck you! I'm busy, I don't care about training. Go away!" 

Hearing Jacob defend their time together like that… Like it's really important… Because it is, because he knows her superhero debut is important for his friend, and as such is important for him. It makes Mira's chest squeeze, but, in the good kind of way, the way that puts a goofy smile on her face and hey, maybe the mask isn't so bad after all.

But. Even so…

"I don't know man, a steady training regiment is important."

"You can't be serious." He turns towards her, looking at her like Mira just said the sky is green. Somehow it only cements more her resolve.

"I mean it!" She insists "Besides, don't you want to say goodbye to your teacher? It sounds like he's going away for a while!"  _ That  _ gets him to think. Jacob looks between her and Lightray, indecision clear in his face. And it's then that a lightbulb goes on in Mira's head.

Hey, she doesn't need to be all self sacrificing here, does she? Surely she can get something out of this too. "How about I go too?" She offers. "That way you go to your training and we're still hanging on."

"I- Can she?" He turns towards Lightray. Who's now frowning like he knows he's already lost but will still fight nonetheless. 

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Mira pulls up her mask, so she can give a proper watery begging eyes. Secret identities be damned. "I've always wanted to see New Genesis! I won't touch anything! Please, please, please!"

"Yeah, come on Lightray! It's not like Project's the first human to go there!" Jacob says, joining her in the kicked baby puppy showdown. 

"No!"

"Solis pleaseee." She pleads on the most pathetic voice she can muster. Her hands together as if she was going to make something, or praying. Next to her Jacob imitates her posture and their combined puppy ray vision intensifies.

Needless to say, they convince him eventually.

"I shouldn't need to say this but you won't be allowed to wander around at any moment, understand?"

"Yes sir Lightray sir!" 

"I mean it. Under no circumstances can you be without proper company! If you're hungry, you ask someone for food. If you're thirsty you ask for the water to be brought to you, if you need to go to the bathroom, you ask someone to accompany you!"

"Mhm!" 

"And Jacob does  _ not _ qualify as proper company. I don't want you two to go off to wander on your own."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Can we go?"

"Alright then." 

With that, they step in the boom tube.

And that's when everything goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was, like, _heavily_ implied Jacob Free only really existed inside an illusion Scott had while under the influence of the anti life equation? But there aren't that many kids in DC and Mira needed some supporting cast- I mean, friends that weren't ocs, and he just fitted way too well with the symbolism around Miracle and into the plot not to use him. So. Yeah. Besides since he appeared in the comic as a baby that gives me leeway with his personality, so, yey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to wait to finish the third chapter to post the second one but I know no one's reading this so that means no one cares when I post stuff. And honestly I don't even care no one cares, this is just plain and simple fun for me to write y'all.

Everything was normal- And then it wasn't. The tube seemed to shake, energy cracking in the air, a sound like glass breaking, Project's fingers trying to hold onto his armor.

"What's happening?!" 

The last image Jacob sees is the form of Lightray, distorted and blurred, his hand extended as if trying to reach them, and then the boom tube…  _ Cracks.  _

He sees gray. A solid, pale gray. It takes him a moment to realize it's the sky. 

Slowly, he pushes himself up. The movement rattles the inside of his head and discomfort builds at the back of his throat. Before he realizes it he's in all four, vomiting. 

"Yeah, same." He hears a voice over the ringing in his ears. Cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand he turns towards it and sees Project, lying on her stomach, her mask hanging from her neck, turning her face towards him. "Please tell me boom tubes aren't always like this." 

"They aren't."

"Oh thanks  _ God."  _

Right. Project fighting crime. Lightray. New Genesis. Project wanting to come. The boom tube. The crack. The fall…  _ Where are they? _

He sits up, moving some feet away from where the vomit lies and looks up. All he sees is an expanse of gray rocks, under a lighter gray sky. All gray and monotone and  _ dead. _

"There's a city over there." Project says, not bothering to get up, just raising her finger to point behind him. When his eyes follow in that direction he finds a big, black mess of metal in the distance, just close enough to make out the general shape behind the clogged fogg.

Calling it a city would be generous. The buildings look more like nails thrown into the earth, with a slim, complex system of bridges connecting everything like the web of a spider. And in the middle of it all, big towers rise, spilling a tray of black smoke into the air.

It looks like… It looks like a place he's heard a lot about, so much it's almost as if he had seen it before.

_ This looks like Apokolips alright  _

Bending forward, Jacob throws up again. 

He doesn't move. Just stays there, looking down at the remains of his dinner mixing with the black dust. He feels more than hears Project standing up, walking towards him, telling him something, but the words can't penetrate the white veil over his mind.

This is Apokolips.

This is Darkseid's world. 

All the stories about his parents, (because never  _ from _ his parents, no, his parents don't talk to him about it) come back and replay inside his mind. The pit. The fight. The  _ torture.  _ But now, replacing the worn down face of the hunger dogs and the parademons and the dead with  _ his.  _

Something hits him on the back of the head.  _ Hard.  _ And so unexpectedly he almost lets his face be pushed into the vomit. When he looks back up Project's standing in front of him, holding innocently a big rock.

"Did you just hit me?!" He frowns, touching the back of his head. Not really hurt, but still kinda offended. She lets go of the builder and shrugs. 

"Any idea of where we are? Cause I haven't seen New Genesis but I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be filled with plants and stuff." 

Right. He stands up, cleaning his hands against his jeans and breaths.

"I'm 95% sure we're in Apokolips."

"Oh." Project mouths. He waits for it to hit, for her to sink to her knees under the weight of the realization. Instead she just blinks and puts her mask back on. "Alright. What do we do now?"

"I… Don't think you understand what that means." 

"We're in the planet of Darkseid, who is your grandpa, and wants to get you since you're a baby. We likely ended here because someone, somehow, sabotaged our boom tube, so they already know we're here." She calmly explains, like reciting a presentation for school. "If he gets us, he's gonna throw you into the pit, torture you, starve you, and probably there's gonna be brainwashing too. If he gets  _ me  _ he's either going to throw me in the pit too, in which case I die, or turn me into processed meat, in which case I also die, or turn me into a parademon, in which case I would  _ beg _ to die. Am I properly getting what it means?" 

"I…" He swallows. "Fine, maybe you understand what it means."

"Alright. So, what now?"

"What- What do you mean what now? You just said it, they're going to-"

"Jacob. All I know about Darkseid I know from reading my grandpa's files and from  _ you. _ You're the one with first hand experience, think about what you know about this place and  _ tell me what to do." _

He looks uselessly at her. What to do? What- They're stranded! In  _ Apokolips! _ How's he supposed to know-?! 

Project sighs like he's an idiot. "Ok. Let's divide it into smaller pieces." She tells him. "Should we stay put, or should we move?" 

"We… We should move." He decides, looking back at the city. "We should stay as far away as possible from all urban centers." 

"Alright then." She nods, like she isn't even  _ worried.  _ And then points at the opposite direction of where the city is. "For now, let's start by walking in that direction." 

Project starts to walk. Like it's  _ fine.  _ Like it's  _ normal.  _ When he doesn't follow she stops. She pulls up her mask, and looks at him with a blank expression. "Jacob. We're walking." 

"I… Alright. Alright. Ok." 

They walk. Not run, not jog,  _ walk  _ in a straight line away from the city. He, feeling vaguely like he's going to drown, looking behind him every five minutes to make sure the city is still there. Her, humming popular pop songs. Behind them, the black machine doesn't seem to be becoming any smaller. 

Project stops, and Jacob has to take a step back not to crash against her. "Ok. Now we stop and eat." She says, sitting on the ground and making a small yellow tablecloth, extending it in front of her. 

"...Eat?"

"Yes, now sit down." She instructs, pointing at the other side of the cloth. He wordlessly sits down as instructed and watches as she makes two plates, one decorated with flowers, the other with stars, and a set of pink napkins. "What do you want to eat?" She asks, joining her hands together.

"I… Can you make a hamburger?"

It's ridiculous, he thinks, as he watches her making food up. This colorful tea party in the middle of  _ hell. _ Then she handles his plate over, two slicers, a piece of pumpkin pie and a small juice box. He doesn't waste time biting into it, his stomach grunting after emptying it twice.

"So. What are we doing now?" Project asks as she attacks her own plate, some slices of different pizzas and a cupcake. "You thought of anything while we walked?"

_ No. He didn't even know he was supposed to think about anything.  _

"It's ok. Let's make it smaller again?" Project smiles at him. "Should we find a way back home by ourselves? Or should we wait for someone to miss us?" 

"There's no way we can go back by ourselves." He shakes his head. "We would need to steal our way back and that means fighting. I probably can win against the pointy hats but if they send any high rank I'm definitely losing. And if I can't win then much less you." 

"Ok." She just nods, not even arguing about him basically calling her  _ weak.  _ Which is somehow more worrying than everything else that's gone down so far. "You think we could find the New Genesis forces? I'm sure they could send us home if we approach them."

"If we find them, sure. But how are we going to do that? We don't even know on which part of the planet we are, they might be at the other side of Apokolips for all we know."

"If we approach a city we might know the news-"

"Impossible." He shakes his head immediately. "The citizens don't know anything specific about the war, those who aren't mindless slaves are either part of their army or treated like spendible meat. Besides, we go close to a city and we will be dead before we even take a step inside."

She frowns, looking at him like she's going to argue something, but at the end just nods and keeps swallowing food. 

"So we keep moving. Run away if we see anything, and wait for our families to realize we're missing."

"I… I know it's not a good plan but-"

"No, it's probably for the best." She shakes her head. "Lightray already knows something happened, Darkseid will be the first suspect. And if my family doesn't realize I'm gone by midnight I'm eating my own shoes. It might take them a while to find us, but you're important enough for New Genesis to mobilize an army for and my grandpa is the damn Batman. We just need to stay free and alive long enough."

"... Alright." 

"You still hungry?" She asks, the smile back on her face. Jacob blinks and looks down at his empty plate.

"No, I'm fine." 

"Alright. Let's get going." She stands up, not caring to pick up anything.

"Should we leave this here? Can't they track us?..." He asks, pointing at the plates and food leftovers. Project shrugs. 

"It's the goddamn Apokolips, Jacob. They have better ways to follow us than by our footsteps or our trash. Would you bother to put sunscreen while standing on the sun?" 

"...Good point."

She winks, and does double pistols with her hands "Let's keep walking." She starts to say, then stops. "... Actually let's rest for today."

"I still can walk."

"But I'm getting tired. So we're camping here." 

"I can carry you." Jacob offers. He's a forever people. Can be at least two or three days at Max performance before needing to eat or rest. And they should keep moving… Right?

"Yeah, no." She shakes her head. "If we're gonna be ready to run away the moment the enemy shows up we can't wait until we're tired to rest. You can do the first round though." 

"First round?"

"First round looking for enemies, duh." She makes an exaggerated gesture with her head and shoulders. "Someone needs to watch out while the other sleeps."

"Oh."

"Jacob, my man, no offense but you have cero survival skills. Now come over here, I think I might be able to make a small tent if I separate it in different pieces." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please rememer to leave a comment!!!! It means a lot!!!!


End file.
